Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a method and an apparatus for fabricating a three-dimensional object and a recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute processing of creating fabrication data of layered fabrication objects in fabricating a three-dimensional object.
Related Art
A solid (three-dimensional) fabricating apparatus uses, for example, a lamination fabrication method to fabricate a solid (three-dimensional) object. In this method, for example, flattened metal or non-metal powder is formed in a shape of layer (referred to as “powder layer”) on a fabrication stage, and fabrication liquid is discharged from a head onto the powder layer on the fabrication stage to form a layered fabrication object (referred to as “fabrication layer”) in which powder particles bond together. By repeating a step of forming the next powder layer on the fabrication layer and the next fabrication layer on the next powder layer, multiple fabrication layers are laminated one on another to fabricate a three-dimensional object.